Necessità
by Lib89
Summary: Non poteva far uscire il mostro davanti a lei, no. La sola reazione di Daxter al loro primo incontro, dopo quei due anni di torture, gli era bastata per tutta una vita. Ricordava ancora la paura che aveva invaso i suoi occhi azzurri e mai avrebbe voluto vederla sul volto di Keira. Già, Keira. "What if?" che si inserisce in Jak II: Renegade, prima della della gara di Classe Due.


**Titolo**: Necessità  
**Autore**: Lib89  
**Genere**: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Introspettivo  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Personaggi**: Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos  
**Avvertimenti**: One-shot, What if?  
**Note dell'autore**: *sbircia da dietro l'angolo* Salve! Alla fine sono arrivata anche qui dentro x3 Jak &amp; Daxter l'ho conosciuto solo di recente e me ne sono innamorata, soprattutto "Renegade" mi ha presa tantissimo (l'ho trovato uno dei giochi migliori per rilassarsi dopo una faticosa giornata all'università *non fa menzione di tutte le volte che è esplosa con uno zoomer*). Per questo, ho voluto approfondire e "modificare" la scena che precede la gara di Classe Due. Parliamo di legami, scelte e cambiamenti voluti e non, ma tutto era necessario e Keira dovrà capirlo.  
Non è questa gran cosa, lo so, ma spero che vi piaccia :3 Buona lettura!

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi e l'ambientazione della fic non mi appartengono. La fic non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

**Necessità**

Le parole dure e accusatrici di Keira lo lasciarono interdetto per un attimo. Come poteva puntargli il dito contro senza sapere cosa gli era accaduto, cosa gli avevano fatto -in cosa lo avevano _trasformato_\- in quei due lunghi anni? Piegò le orecchie all'indietro e strinse i pugni abbandonati contro i fianchi, impegnandosi con tutto se stesso per non esplodere.  
Non poteva far uscire il mostro davanti a lei, no. La sola reazione di Daxter al loro primo incontro, dopo quei due anni di torture, gli era bastata per tutta una vita. Ricordava ancora la paura che aveva invaso i suoi occhi azzurri e mai avrebbe voluto vederla sul volto di Keira.  
Già, Keira.  
Di nuovo le sue insinuazioni gli tuonarono nelle orecchie e gli lacerarono il cuore. Proprio lei, tra tutti, sembrava sul punto di tradirlo e la sola idea lo ferì nel profondo. E quella ferita bruciava, più di un foro provocato da un proiettile.  
Indietreggiò di un passo, portandosi una mano al petto, che gli sembrava sempre più stretto, e l'altra alla tempia pulsante. Le parole del Saggio Samos gli rimbombavano in testa, ma quel se stesso che avrebbe dovuto trovare si era perso tra le spire dell'Eco Oscuro; i richiami di Daxter erano lontani, nonostante lui fosse lì vicino, il viso contorto da un misto di preoccupazione e paura. In un attimo, però, tutto scomparve in un malsano mare nero e viola che lo scosse da capo a piedi come il suo stesso ruggito di rabbia.

-Oh no. No, Jak.- disse rapidamente l'Ottsel, mettendosi davanti alla ragazza con le mani aperte, in segno di resa. -Jak, devi resistergli!- esclamò, mentre il biondo indietreggiava, tenendosi il capo e il torace.  
-Daxter, cosa sta succedendo?!- domandò Keira, confusa e impaurita.  
-Resta indietro figliola.- intervenne Samos, prendendo la giovane per un braccio e tirandola dietro di sé. -Daxter.- chiamò gravemente il Saggio Verde, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
L'interpellato aveva capito bene quale fosse l'ordine celato nell'unica parola pronunciata dal vecchio Samos. Non si voltò a guardarlo, ora non aveva occhi che per il suo migliore amico.  
-È l'Eco Oscuro.- spiegò. -Fa leva sulla sua rabbia e… Jak!- chiamò ancora, avvicinandosi di un passo per immobilizzarsi l'attimo dopo quando il ruggito dell'amico lo investì.  
Keira trattenne il fiato, paralizzata dalla paura, gli occhi sgranati erano fissi sulla _creatura_ in cui Jak era mutato: pelle e capelli -tra cui era spuntata una coppia di corna- erano tinti di un freddo bianco, avvolti da piccole scosse viola di Eco Oscuro, i suoi occhi da blu erano diventati totalmente neri come l'inchiostro, e dalle dita si erano protesi lunghi e affilati artigli.  
Tremante, si strinse al padre, in cerca di protezione, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata da una macchia arancione in movimento. -Daxter cosa fai? Stai indietro, ti attaccherà!-  
-No, non lo farà.- affermò convinto. -Vero, amico?- domandò poi al colosso furente, impegnato a guardarsi in giro con i denti digrignati, in cerca della preda da assalire. -Jak, sono io, Daxter. Mi riconosci, vero ragazzone?- proseguì, ottenendo un'occhiata perforante da quei bulbi oculari bui e profondi come baratri.  
L'Ottsel deglutì e scacciò il timore dal proprio cuore, avanzando ancora. Il suo amico aveva bisogno di fiducia, non di paura, e lui era l'unico in grado di dargliela in quel momento.  
-Andiamo Jak, lo so che puoi farcela. Tu sei forte, amico. Molto più forte dell'Eco.- affermò, fermandosi di fronte al suo compagno di avventure, che si chinò leggermente su di lui, quasi incuriosito. -Forza amico, è proprio come il giorno in cui ci siamo ritrovati. Puoi farcela.-

Anche se ovattate, le lunghe orecchie dell'eroe dei Bassifondi percepirono le parole del piccolo Ottsel, ora fermo a un passo di distanza da lui. Lentamente, oltre al battito cardiaco, i suoi occhi scuri riuscirono a scorgere anche la figura color arancio, che si fece strada nel suo campo visivo come un raggio di sole all'aurora che squarcia il velo della notte.  
Jak Oscuro inclinò il capo da un lato, mentre la rabbia sfumava pian piano. Perché si era arrabbiato? Ormai, non lo ricordava più, era divenuto cieco alle motivazioni che l'avevano risvegliato, sovrastato unicamente dal bisogno di sfogare la sua rabbia. Quella figuretta arancione, però, l'aveva già vista. Era una memoria lontana e vicina allo stesso tempo e d'istinto allungò un braccio per sporgersi e acciuffarla.  
Dove e quando aveva visto quelle orecchie e quel pelo luminoso? Si chinò sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi ancora di più e allora ricordò.  
Ricordò le fredde e umide prigioni, i loro pochi superstiti, le urla -sue e di altri sfortunati- gli esperimenti che l'avevano generato e, infine, lui, il suo amico. L'unico che era riuscito a riportarlo indietro dall'abisso della rabbia e dell'odio. L'unico che era stato in grado di strapparlo dalle grinfie spietate dell'Eco Oscuro.  
-…D-Dax… Daxter?- disse a fatica Jak, protendendo un artiglio verso l'Ottsel per scorrerne il profilo, senza toccarlo.  
L'altro sorrise, posando una mano su quello stesso artiglio. -Proprio io, ragazzone. L'unico e solo.- asserì Daxter, mentre quella pericolosa unghia si faceva più piccola e morbida, tornando al suo aspetto originale, esattamente come il resto del corpo di Jak.  
La pelle tornò rosea, i capelli si tinsero di biondo e verde e il nero degli occhi sfumò nel solito blu. Il ragazzo crollò definitivamente in ginocchio, ansante, mentalmente sfinito, ma di nuovo se stesso.  
-Tutto bene, amico?- chiese l'Ottsel, posando una mano sulla guancia del giovane per fargli alzare lo sguardo.  
Jak annuì. -Ti ho spaventato… mi dispiace.-  
-Nah, mi hai sorpreso una volta, è stata sufficiente per abituarsi a questo tuo brutto carattere.- replicò lui con ironia, strappandogli un sorriso amaro ma pieno di gratitudine.  
-Jak.- chiamò il Saggio Verde, avvicinandosi. -Stai bene?- domandò, scrutando nelle iridi blu alla ricerca delle tracce lasciate dall'Eco Oscuro, ma non trovò altro che un profondo rammarico.  
-Sì, Samos…- mormorò il ragazzo, tornando in piedi e distogliendo lo sguardo da quello dell'anziano per incrociare quello dell'unica ragazza presente nella stanza. -Keira…-  
Trattenne il respiro, gelato dall'espressione di timore che albergava sul viso, ora pallido, dell'amica d'infanzia. Deglutì a vuoto e si voltò, per poi incamminarsi verso l'uscita dell'officina.  
-Non avresti… non avreste dovuto vedermi in queste condizioni. Scusatemi.- disse Jak, uscendo, sordo ai richiami del piccolo Daxter e all'annuncio della gara di Classe Due.

Sentendosi impotente come non mai, l'Ottsel osservò il suo amico andarsene da solo, in silenzio, ignorando l'appello dei corridori per la gara che stava per iniziare. Voleva seguirlo, saltargli sulla spalla come al solito e tirarlo su di morale, ma sapeva che non era il momento, perché il suo compagno aveva bisogno di stare con i propri pensieri per un po'. E poi c'era la corsa.  
Sospirò, sentendosi all'improvviso pesante ma allo stesso tempo svuotato di tutta l'ansia che gli era montata in corpo quando aveva visto Jak trasformarsi.  
-Daxter… io… mi dispiace…- balbettò Keira, muovendosi di un passo verso l'amico, che si girò all'istante mostrandole due occhi severi.  
-Non è con me che dovresti scusarti.- replicò Daxter. -Sei stata dura con lui, non lo meritava. Non sai cosa gli è successo- cosa gli _è stato fatto_ in questi due anni, Precursor, nemmeno io lo so con certezza. Posso solo immaginarlo… ed è sufficiente.-  
L'Ottsel non si sarebbe mai permesso di usare un simile tono con Keira, ma sapeva che era necessario. Jak era cambiato a causa degli esperimenti di Praxis, ma un cambiamento sarebbe avvenuto in ogni caso vivendo in quella città grigia, Daxter ne era sicuro. Anche lui aveva faticato a convivere con i mutamenti del biondo, ma li aveva accettati perché quello era sempre il suo migliore amico, che ogni tanto mostrava tracce del vecchio se stesso.  
Non gli piaceva la vita che stavano conducendo, nemmeno a Jak piaceva lavorare per quell'infido di Krew, ma per portare a termine la propria vendetta era disposto a tutto. Keira doveva comprendere tutto questo, se non voleva perdere il legame, non più saldo come un tempo, che aveva con l'eroe dei Bassifondi.  
Daxter sospirò ancora una volta, voltandosi a guardare prima Samos, da cui ottenne un lieve cenno d'intesa, segno che aveva compreso, e poi il meccanico.  
-Ora vado, qualcuno deve vincere questa corsa perché _ci serve_ per arrivare al Barone, esattamente come i contatti di quella palla di lardo.- affermò avviandosi fuori dal garage. -Rifletti Keira.- concluse, per poi concentrarsi unicamente sulla gara da cui doveva uscire vittorioso a ogni costo.  
Mancava poco, ancora pochi sforzi e avrebbero raggiunto l'obiettivo finale. Lui e Jak, insieme.


End file.
